Not Happy
by WhatsThatWordAgain
Summary: The TARDIS was not happy. It wasn't because about a thousand loose wires around her whole entire being needed a little TLC. It was not because her newest passenger, Martha, had left a few days prior. It didn't have to do with the fact she had just landed in the middle of a muddy swamp thanks to the skills of her driver. The TARDIS was unhappy because the Doctor was unhappy.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first try. I also typed this with a sprained wrist, so it took a little while. (Sorry if there are any mistakes I missed.) I've been thinking about posting something for a while, and this idea popped into my head today, and I thought it could make a good story. If I get a good response, then I promise I will update ASAP. Hope you enjoy!**

The TARDIS was not happy.

It wasn't because about a thousand loose wires around her whole entire being needed a little TLC. It was not because her newest passenger, Martha, had left a few days prior. It didn't have anything to do with the fact she had just landed in the middle of a muddy swamp thanks to the flawless skills of her driver. It certainly wasn't because the console room had become cluttered during the past few days, and no one had bothered to pick everything up.

No, the TARDIS was forgiving. The TARDIS was not selfish.

The TARDIS was unhappy because her favorite Time Lord, no. Her absolute favorite person, place, and thing in the universe was unhappy.

The Doctor was not the man the TARDIS had run away with. The Time War had changed him, for sure. But the TARDIS saw her Doctor make quite a speedy recovery as soon as he met Rose Tyler. But then, like so many others, she had gone too, and the TARDIS could feel the Doctor's grief. Martha had been the painkiller for him. Now she had left him to wallow in his heartbreak once again. Gone was the clever, relaxed, and silly man she had Known. Here was the man broken by war and weathered by loss.

That was going to change.

What was the one thing that brought him cheer in his darkest hours? What saved him in so many ways that even he may not know the number? What brought the most genuine smile to his face? What did the Doctor want and need the most right now?

Rose Tyler.

There had to be a way. Somehow, the TARDIS would bring her out of the parallel universe and back to the Doctor. Rose Tyler wasn't just the ordinary shop girl she claimed to be. Rose Tyler was special. The TARDIS would know, she had seen the inside of Rose Tyler, just as Rose Tyler had seen the inside of the TARDIS. And that would be the key to giving her Time Lord his favorite human so he could be happy again.

{[()]}

While the Doctor slept in his silent tears, the TARDIS worked. She calculated and recalculated and discovered and criticized herself for not thinking of doing this sooner. The TARDIS searched universe after universe to find any trace of the Bad Wolf that had undoubtably been left in Rose Tyler, though the Doctor claimed he had removed it all.

Each unsuccessful universe only heightened the TARDIS's determination. She knew eventually she would find the right one. A universe with zeppelins in London and a famous Pete Tyler and a girl with a golden glow.

The TARDIS felt it as soon as she entered her eight billion, twenty-seven million, four hundred sixty-three thousand, nine hundred eighty-fifth universe. It was there. A strong, warm light dancing across space, reaching even a few hundred light years away from Earth. That was the love and strength of Rose Tyler.

But, the TARDIS also felt a painful loneliness and longing within the golden light, and she rushed toward planet Earth, through the streets of London, into a large mansion,  
and settles in a secluded bedroom at the back of the house.

There lies a blond girl with puffy eyes and a key clutched in her hand. She stares blankly at the ceiling.

If the TARDIS could jump, she would be jumping for joy because the TARDIS had found Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler, the pink and yellow human. Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf. Rose. Rose Tyler, the girl who had and will save the Doctor. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose.

The TARDIS prepared to transport the girl back, but then stopped herself. What if Rose Tyler didn't want to be with the Doctor anymore? What if she wanted to be here with her family? But, the TARDIS felt the loneliness again from Rose Tyler's glow, and she realized that the Doctor needed his Rose, but Rose also needed her Doctor.

**Any suggestions? Praise? Random thoughts that popped into your head while reading? An angry rant? I don't really care. Please review and follow if it so pleases you. (It will please me.) Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. I really appreciate the response I have gotten. As a reward, I give you another chapter. **

**There are some parts in here taken directly from the scripts of the show. No, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters used in this story. **

**Enjoy! **

{[()]}

Rose remembered wiping away tears and holding the TARDIS key tightly in her hand. She remembered wishing she could be with the Doctor again. She remembered the white ceiling staring back at her just like that white wall she had waited by for hours until she finally accepted that the Doctor really was gone.

Rose didn't remember falling asleep or even coming close. She certainly didn't remember falling asleep on the grating of the TARDIS console room.

She sat up quickly and looked around. _Here we go again_, she thought. Another dream about the Doctor meant she was going to wake up crying. She seemed to do a lot of that lately.

Rose rocked herself back, then forward, and used the momentum to haul herself off the floor. She walked slowly over to the captain's seat and sat down to wait for the dream's events to take place. This was strange; usually the Doctor came rushing into her fantasy right away, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Rose's mind was filled with a bright, silver and gold light, and she knew this wasn't a dream. Somehow, she also knew that this was the TARDIS's essence that was in her head.

"What's going on?" Rose asked out loud, not knowing how to communicate mentally.

The TARDIS sent her a mental wave of information. Rose was not fully here yet, only her consciousness was. The TARDIS had brought Rose here to cheer the Doctor up. Rose could stay in the other universe with her family if she chose to do so.

Rose also saw all that had happened while she was away. Donna. Martha. The hospital. Shakespeare. Daleks. The Doctor turning into a human. The Master. Martha leaving.

Rose took a moment to process all the information that had been crammed into her brain during a span of only a few seconds.

"So you want me to come and travel with the Doctor again?" Rose asked. The TARDIS gave the mental equivalent of a nod.

Rose would love to. Over the past eight months she had been heartbroken without her best friend, her protector, her companion, the love of her life. But she remembered what had happened to Sarah Jane when she stopped traveling with the Doctor. Never mentioned. No intention of seeing her again. No goodbye.

The TARDIS saw what she was thinking, and immediately sent her a memory.

_Where are you? _

_Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye._

Rose was taken aback by the sudden appearance of her most painful memory. She composed herself before replying to the TARDIS.

"So what if he said goodbye? That doesn't mean he wants me with him still."

Rose felt the TARDIS send a wave of emotion that would have been a very exaggerated eye roll. Sometimes the TARDIS seemed to be more of a teenager than the most amazing ship in the universe. Rose's mind was forced into another memory.

_How many of us have there been traveling with you? _

_Does it matter? _

_Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line. _

_As opposed to what? _

_I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me? _

_No. Not to you. _

"But he did leave me!" Rose shouted, feeling tears start to roll down her face. "He found someone else. Did he even try to find me?"

The TARDIS was starting to get irritated. She had not expected Rose Tyler to resist the gift she was giving to the girl. Was it possible that Rose really didn't know how much she meant to the Doctor?

The TARDIS was not having any of it. She was tired of being miserable, The Doctor was tired if being miserable, and Rose Tyler was tired of being miserable. One of the three just needed a little more convincing.

The TARDIS prepared to send Rose Tyler every memory she needed to see, so that she finally saw how special she was.

{[()]}

Rose saw herself standing in a dimly lit room without a face. The Doctor stood facing her. His face had sheer rage written all over it, but it was barely contained with insurmountable control.

"They did what?" the Doctor said calmly.

"I'm sorry?" one man in the room said.

"They left her where?"

"Just in the street."

"In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?"

"No."

The Doctor lost control of his emotions, and the Oncoming Storm was released. "Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!"

{[()]}

The Doctor stood in an enormous cavern facing a giant demon without even flinching from the terrifying sight. When he spoke, he spoke with conviction, Rose was blown away.

"So, that's the trap. Or the test, or the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill her. Except that implies in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils that she's just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in her!"

{[()]}

Rose saw the Doctor reach his hand out towards her as she fell towards the Void.

She saw him walk slowly towards the tall, white wall and press his grief stricken face against it.

She saw tears spilling down his cheeks right after the goodbye transmission was cut off.

{[()]}

The Doctor was operating the TARDIS while and a woman with red hair and a wedding dress looked around. She picked up Rose's purple shirt and turned to the Doctor with murderous look.

"I knew it," the woman said angrily, "acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"

"That's my friend's," the Doctor replied hoarsely, eying the shirt sadly.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?"

"She's gone"

"Gone where?"

"I lost her."

The Doctor's expression screamed heartbreak.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me! How do you mean, lost?"

The Doctor snatched the shirt from the red head's hand and tossed it through a doorway.

{[()]}

Rose watched the rest of the Doctor's adventure with the feisty Donna. The TARDIS emphasized a few particular conversations.

{[()]}

_I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were. Still, gone now. _

_Your friend, who was she?_

{[()]}

_Just promise me one thing. Find someone. _

_I don't need anyone._

_Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you. _

_Yeah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just be magnificent. _

_I think I will, yeah. Doctor? _

_Oh, what is it now? _

_That friend of yours. What was her name? _

_Her name was Rose. _

{[()]}

The TARDIS waited for Rose's reaction. Surely, after that, Rose Tyler knew that the Doctor loved her.

"Well," Rose said after a couple minutes, "those memories were from right after he lost me. He obviously found a new companion. It's like a break up, he probably got over me."

Rose wasn't sure why she was being so adamant about the Doctor not wanting her around. She desperately wanted to see him again. Was she afraid of rejection? Things carrying on as they were before? Never being able to admit her feelings? Maybe she was afraid he didn't feel the same? Before she could sort her conflicting emotions, the TARDIS sent her another wave of memories.

{[()]}

**I hope this chapter was still interesting even though I took a lot of it from the scripts. I wanted to explore just how important Rose was to the Doctor. I plan on putting a few more memories in the next chapter, but there could be less depending of readers' reactions. **

**Please review! I really enjoy reading what people think. I am open to suggestions, so if you have any, feel free to tell me. I will have the next chapter up ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the responses to this story. I really appreciate every review and story follower I have gotten. It leaves me feeling very happy and motivated to write more. **

**There are still some passages taken directly from the Doctor Who scripts. I do not own Doctor Who, their writing, or their characters. **

**Enjoy!**

{[()]}

Rose wasn't sure why she was being so adamant about the Doctor not wanting her around. She desperately wanted to see him again. Was she afraid of rejection? Things carrying on as they were before? Never being able to admit her feelings? Maybe she was afraid he didn't feel the same? Before she could sort her conflicting emotions, the TARDIS sent her another wave of memories.

{[()]}

"But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" a young woman said as she and the Doctor stood outside the TARDIS.

"Just me," the Doctor replied.

"All on your own?"

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, traveling alongside. I had. There was recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway."

"Where is she now?"

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. She's," his tone turned defensive, "Not that you're replacing her."

"Never said I was," the woman said unconvincingly.

"Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own."

{[()]}

The same woman was standing above the Doctor as he lay on an old bed. He thought out loud about witchcraft and Shakespeare.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" the Doctor asked in a friendly manner.

"Budge up a bit, then," the woman replied, climbing onto the bed with him. "Sorry, there's not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag."

It was completely obvious to Rose, watching the scene, that this woman was trying to make a move on the Doctor. He didn't seem to notice as he carried on with his musings.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it," Martha seemed to be getting annoyed. The Doctor's face turned nostalgic as he almost whispered, "Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing," he paused, "Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

"Great," the woman said, turning her body away from the Doctor angrily.

{[()]}

_What have you done? _

_Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor. Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches. _

_The naming won't work on me. _

_But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose. _

_Oh, big mistake. Because that name keeps me fighting. _

{[()]}

The Doctor and another woman stood in a room looking like it could be form the early 1900s. The woman had just finished looking at the Doctor's head. Somehow, the Doctor didn't seem to be quite himself.

"I have," the Doctor hesitated. "I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest."

"I'd be very interested," the woman said.

"Well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before," the Doctor handed her a handwritten book.

"A Journal of Impossible Things," the woman read. The book was filled with messing handwriting and smeared ink. "Just look at these creatures," the woman said in awe as she flipped through drawings of Daleks, Autons, and clockwork robots. "Such imagination."

"It's become quite a hobby," the Doctor said.

"It's wonderful," she replied, coming to a page with a drawing different form the rest. "And quite an eye for the pretty girls."

There is a messy scribble of Rose Tyler.

"Oh no, no, she's just an invention," the Doctor corrected, "This character, Rose. I call her, Rose. Seems to disappear later on." He say the last sentence like he can't quite remember something.

{[()]}

_Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened? _

_Rose._

_I thought you'd sent her back home. _

_She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex itself. _

_What does that mean, exactly? _

_No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Yeah. _

{[()]}

Rose saw everything.

She saw every loving look he gave her when she wasn't looking.

She saw all the sleepless nights the Doctor spent in the library. Researching and calculating and pounding his hands on the table when nothing worked.

She saw all the sad looks he had given Martha when he wished she was Rose.

She saw the silent tears cried every few nights as he slept fitfully in her old room.

Rose what had happened earlier that night before he went to bed and she had come to the TARDIS. The Doctor had moped around the endless halls muttering things about parallel worlds and wolves and blond hair and smiles with tongues and humans and purple shirts and Roses.

{[()]}

Rose gasped as she was finally released from the visions. She brought her hands up to her face and wiped away the tears she didn't know she had cried.

The TARDIS's presence in Rose's mind was very proud, because the TARDIS knew she had Rose convinced. Not only had Rose been able to see how much the Doctor cared for her, she had also felt the impossibly strong love he had hidden. The TARDIS had constructed a mental link between her two favorite people, so there would be no more secrets this time round.

"I want to stay," Rose said, "Please bring me all the way through."

The TARDIS ran some programs that allowed Rose's full form come through the walls. Rose bounced around the TARDIS with her heart swelling, because she knew she was home. Finally home with the man she loved. The man that really did love her back.

{[()]}

The Doctor awoke with a start. Something was happening. Something very not good. Or it could be the best thing that ever happened in the whole history of the universe. He rolled out of his bed and started to pace in front of it.

His mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute because of a few reasons. One, he had just had a dream about Rose coming back to him, which left giddy because it was, well, Rose. Two, his mind was almost literally jumping for joy because it felt something it had not felt before. Three, that presence in his mind felt gold and bright and kind and loving and just like his favorite thing in the universe. Four, that presence felt just like Rose Tyler. Five, he somehow sensed that Rose was standing in the console room.

"But that's impossible," he criticized himself for getting his hopes up. "Still," he whispered, "couldn't hurt to check.

The Doctor slipped on a white t-shirt that semi-matched his brown pinstriped pajama bottoms. Then he bounded through the halls toward the console room where he might find the source of the golden glow in his head.

{[()]}

**I'm planning on writing one more chapter after this one, but, if anyone wants me to, I'm not objected to writing more. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and followers. I really appreciate the response I have received. It makes me enjoy writing and leaves me feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Although I have never met you, I love you. **

**This is the last chapter. :( I will consider writing more. I'm hoping to get 3-5 reviews. 3 being "I'll get around to it." 4 being "I can wait a day to two." Five being "OH MY GOD I MUST WRITE FOR THESE PEOPLE." **

**I'm not sure if I can continue this story very well. If you have any ideas for this one or a new one, please let me know. **

**Enjoy!**

{[()]}

Rose waited in the console room for the Doctor to wake up. She sat on the captain's seat with her hands next to her knees and arms locked, almost pushing herself off the chair out of excitement. After eight months away from the Doctor, she could hardly wait to see his gravity defying hair and his smiling eyes. She missed the feel of his manly hairy hand in hers and how strong his arms felt when they hugged.

Finally she couldn't take the anticipation anymore, so she sprung up and started to run towards the Doctor's room. She didn't care if she had to drag him out of his bed. She just wanted to see him.

{[()]}

The Doctor's brain felt like it was about to explode. The closer he got to the console room, the more his mind screamed, "Rose. Rose. ROSE." The Doctor silently cursed the TARDIS for putting his room so far away from his destination. The Doctor was still trying to figure out why he could feel Rose in his head, and why he was so sure she was here. But he soon forgot those things as the screaming in his head became close to unbearable.

He was soon released from his agony when he collided with a pink and yellow figure in the corridor. The Doctor fell onto his back and stared up at the still standing person.

"Rose?" he whispered.

{[()]}

Rose stared down at the fallen man. His hair was messier than usual, he had bags beneath his brown eyes, and he was wearing pinstriped pajama pants. Typical Doctor.

He stood up quickly. He stared disbelieving at her. His breathing was heavy from the running and excitement. His mouth opened and closed ever so slightly. He was absolutely the Doctor and absolutely perfect. Rose had to hold herself back from walking up to him and kissing the life out of him.

"Rose," he whispered with certainty and relief.

And that was all it took. That small, one syllable name brought back all the memories relived that night, and Rose grabbed the Doctor's shirt and pulled his lips to hers. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders to push her back. He looked shocked and awkward. Rose's heart sank. Was she wrong? She thought the Doctor loved her, but his reaction said different.

{[()]}

The Doctor still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "Just forget that ever happened."

Sorry? Why was she apologizing? The Doctor furrowed his brow in confusion. She hadn't done anything wrong. In fact being there was very, very right. Rose started to pull away. Oh wait, she had kissed him. And he, being the old idiot that he was, had pushed her away. That wasn't happening again.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. His hands went to rest on each side of her face. He looked into her eyes and did what Rose wanted to do only a few seconds before. He kissed the life out of her.

{[()]}

A kiss like the one shared between the Doctor and Rose was one that only happens once in a millennia.

The kiss was one of those relief kisses. Relief that the other person was alive. Relief that they were together again. The kiss was one that healed the pain of the months spent apart. The kiss screamed desperation and need of each other. The kiss was also filled with the strongest of love for the person they held.

A kiss of that combination would have already been amazing between two ordinary people, but the Doctor and Rose were no ordinary people. This was the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. Together. In the TARDIS. Just as it should be. That made the kiss absolutely fantastic.

{[()]}

Somehow, Rose ended up being sandwiched between the TARDIS wall and the Doctor. Her right leg was wrapped around his left and her fingers were wound deep in his hair. The Doctor's hands stayed gripping her hips lightly, his expression was dazed.

"Hello," she said after she caught her breath.

"Hello," he replied, his voice high, still recovering from the kiss.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Rose could see how much the Doctor loved her in his eyes. Somehow, she felt his love too. She suspected it had something to do with the TARDIS, but she wasn't complaining. The love emanating through her felt a little different than love, something a little more. And that's when Rose realized that, even though she may never hear the Doctor speak of his love, didn't make the love weak.

The Doctor smiled a knowing smile, as if he knew what she was thinking. She smiled back. They walked, hand in hand, towards the control room to start their next adventure.

{[()]}

"So," the Doctor said as he ran in circles around the TARDIS console, preparing his ship to travel, "all of time in space right outside those doors. Anywhere in the universe. Any when. All the adventures anyone could ask for. Every start. Every beginning." The Doctor looked up at Rose and smiled, "Where do you want to start?"

Rose grinned happily back at him. "Anytime," she said, "Any when. Any Planet with any alien, as long as I'm with you."

The Doctor pulled a lever without taking his eyes off his Rose. The TARDIS shook violently and both held on. The ship landed with a thud, and both were pitched onto the floor. They laughed and rolled, just enjoying the perfect moment. Then both faced each other and lay there on the grating for a moment. The Doctor jumped up and held his hand out to Rose. She took it with a smile.

He dragged her in front of the doors, turned his head to look at her, and whispered softly, "Let's run."

And run they did. Forever. Never stopping. Running because they loved it. Running because they loved holding hands at the same time. Running because they loved the person beside them.

{[()]}

The TARDIS watched as her two favorite things in the universe ran out to explore some city on some planet in some galaxy in some corner of the universe. Even a child could see that the two of them were made for each other. Why it had taken the two so long to see it themselves was still a mystery.

The Doctor was happy to have Rose back, and Rose was happy to be with the Doctor again. As a result, the TARDIS was happy. And if the universe was kind and the cards were good, it would stay that way, all of them happy until the end of time.

{[()]}

**And that's all folks. Please review!**


End file.
